


Valentine's Day 9-1-1

by truxblooded



Series: sᴜᴘᴇʀɴᴀᴛᴜʀᴀʟ ᴀᴜ: ᴛᴡɪɴᴠᴇʀsᴇ [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Apologizing Dean Winchester, Apologizing Sara Winchester, Brother Sister twins, Dean Winchester and Original Female Character are Twins, Other, Period Cramps, Relationship(s), Sibling Arguments, Twins, Twinverse, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truxblooded/pseuds/truxblooded
Summary: When you’re a brother with a sister, there’s one survival rule you learn very quickly in life - When you have pissed off said sister while she’s on her cycle, you apologize like your life depends on it... especially when you did it on Valentine's Day in the middle of a hunt.





	Valentine's Day 9-1-1

**Author's Note:**

> [Season One era]

Dean Winchester never has and never will have a problem in admitting that his sister is one of the most beautiful women walking god’s green earth, inside and out. **  
**

Dean Winchester never has and never will have a problem in also admitting that his sister is one of the most **_SCARIEST_** women walking god’s green earth when she’s mad.

And right now, while standing in front of the grocery store displays of generic Valentine’s Day candy and gifts looking at what he has to work with, Dean Winchester has absolutely no problem in admitting he has made one hell of a huge mistake in pissing his twin sister off.

For a third time Dean looked over the assortment of candy, his eyes only looking for one particular brand label that would possibly serve to save his ass from being completely torn to shreds the second he walks back into the motel room. Panic was starting to set in deep as he still wasn’t seeing that stupid orange label and yellow looping letters. Scanning one more time and begging anyone and anything that might be listening to throw him a bone, Dean’s gaze caught what he was looking for and the son of John Winchester almost hit the floor.

Grabbing two packages of the candy, Dean gave a quick once over of the small teddy bears in various fur colors from natural to skittles, grabbing one that was tan and dressed in a bee costume with the saddest kicked puppy look possible. Satisfied with his grabs, Dean raced for the registers, speeding through the small little bakery section that he quickly scanned along the way for anything he saw in passing that Sara would most definitely like to have in her possession at the moment. Not spotting anything he knew she would crave, Dean hurried onwards only to again pause when he caught sight of the little flora setup in that space that normally served no real purpose other than just being empty space between the bakery section and the registers themselves.

“Hell yes.” He muttered under his breath, hurrying around the little displays and again begging for just one more bone to be thrown his way. Just one more was all he needed. Just one more to really save his ass and not end up on his sister’s shit list the rest of the hunt and for however long she deemed necessary after that. “Please, please, please…” Green eyes roved and searched every little bit of space, despite it being a long shot that a little town grocery store would even happen to carry his sister’s favorite flower. “Shit.” Exhaling a defeated sigh, Dean’s shoulder slumped.

True enough to his original thoughts, not a single lotus was seen within the many little potted and vase housed arrangements bearing plastic hearts and curled sticks of glittered reds and pinks. _Dammit… she would have loved that…_ “OH!”

So maybe, whoever or whatever was listening still, decided to give him another handout that day. It wasn’t Sara’s absolute favorite flower, but it was a flower Dean knew she did really like and had seen her looking at a few times whenever they happened to pass a flora arrangements store or little garden shop. Racking his brain for a few seconds, Dean could only remember her telling Sam that the flower’s name was something along the lines of… _King Croc? No… Shit, what’s its name?!_ “Fire King!” Dean announced the name gleefully reading the tag, suddenly realizing how loud he was and looking around in slight embarrassment, noting that only the girl behind the bakery counter had tossed a quick glance his way.

Snatching the small arrangement of flowers, plus a few yellow roses, Dean dashed for the registers and slid into the shortest line of two people ahead of him. Unloading his items on the belt, Dean dug his cell phone out of his pocket and quickly flipped it open to text Sam.

> _‘Is she still mad?’_

Hitting send, Dean moved up in line and blew out an anxious breath, his anxiety spiking just slightly when his phone went off with a chirp. Flipping it open he felt a small sense of relief wash over him, although guilt clung to his insides just as much as it had been when he left the motel twenty minutes ago.

> _‘She’s actually knocked out on the couch, been that way since you left. But yeah, I’d definitely say she’s probably still pretty mad.’_

> _‘Just text me if she’s up before I get back. I’m buying everything right now, should be back in less than ten.’_

Shaking his head while reading Dean’s last text, Sam glanced over at the stretched out and sleeping form of his big sister on the crappy lump of a couch she had taken up residence on. Texting back a simple **‘okay’** to Dean, Sam set his phone aside after double checking that it was still on vibrate and returned to researching for their current hunt that had brought them into the little town of Castine, Maine. Typing for a few seconds on his laptop, Sam glanced over the top again to look at Sara, smiling a little as he noted the way she had shifted in her sleep to attain a more comfortable position.

Sam had learned back when he was a kid that his sister never did the curl up in the fetal position and whimper whenever she suffered from menstrual cramps. Rather, she stretched out long and laid on her back. Something she had told him once helped way more as it was something from an athletic standpoint. That and Sam never knew his sister to ever curl up in the fetal position ever for any reason. So there she was on the couch, completely stretched out on her back, calves half hanging over the arm of the couch as the cheap piece was just a bit too small for her 5’7” frame. An arm was draped over her eyes while the homemade cold compress Sam had gotten together for her still sat on her forehead, and sleeping just as soundly as she had been for the last twenty minutes or so after popping some generic aspirin for her cramp pain.

Smiling softly, Sam couldn’t help but find some odd bit of comfort in the fact that despite the fact they were on a hunt for some rather vengeful spirits that were haunting the harbor and had caused more than a few drownings and boating _‘accidents’_ … there was some piece of normal family life between the three of them. Again, Sam returned his attention to the research at hand for another five minutes before the familiar purr of the Impala hit his hearing and had him turning in his seat to glance out the window of the room.

Sure enough, the Impala was parked right in the space it had been occupying for the last two days, and Sam watched in hysterical amusement as Dean scrambled out of the driver’s seat with hands full. Deciding that his big brother was already suffering enough, Sam stood up from his chair and went to the door to unlock and open it as he heard Dean quickly rushing for it. Opening the door, Sam immediately noted the small arrangement of flowers in Dean’s hands, a brow rising in an impressed air before he pressed a finger to his lips, giving his brother a look to stay quiet before stepping aside and pulling the door open further. Nodding, Dean licked his lips nervously as he took a few tentative steps into the room, following Sam’s quick gesture to look towards the couch where their sister was still sleeping.

“Uh, Sam, could you maybe..?” Dean murmured quietly, glancing at his brother with a pleading look in his eyes.

Rolling his eyes half-heartedly, Sam nodded while stepping back to the table to snatch his phone. “Yeah, I’ll just uh, head over to the diner and grab us all lunch.” Before he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door, Sam caught Dean’s arm and swung him around slightly. “Dude, don’t… just apologize, don’t argue. You both were wrong. Sara will apologize when she’s ready to apologize, so don’t force it out of her. You know she will.”

Dean exhaled a sigh, running a hand down his face and nodding as he glanced over at his sister again. “Yeah. Yeah, I know.”

Seeing the defeated look on his brother’s face, Sam clapped him on the shoulder before grabbing his jacket and heading out the door closing it behind him, leaving Dean in a eerie yet comfortable silence of the motel room. Clearing his throat softly and swallowing his nerves, Dean moved over towards the kitchenette table they had books, papers, and Sam’s laptop set up on, shuffling a few things around to clear some space. Setting the flowers down first, Dean pulled the rest of his gifts out of the bag they were in and arranged them around the flowers just so before taking a step back, looking them over and blowing out a breath.

“It’ll do.” Dean murmured to himself before turning to look at his still sleeping sister, swallowing hard yet again as he shucked his leather jacket from his shoulders and tossed it over on to one of the beds. Walking quietly over to the couch, Dean crouched beside it, smiling softly at how peaceful his sister looked despite the fact she was going through on a natural biology scale.

Dean kicked himself again mentally for not having caught on quick enough to the mood swings Sara had been having the last few days, or for not noticing how she just seemed so drained and slept more in the car and in the motel than what was ‘normal’. Scrubbing a hand over his face and shaking his head, Dean reached out and gently set a hand on his twin’s shoulder and shook it.

“Hey, baby girl.” Dean called to her softly, thumb stroking back and forth as he gave her a squeeze. “Sara…” He watched in amusement as her nose scrunched up and she made a small noise of protest, “Twin… come on sweetheart, I need you to wake up for a little bit.” He murmured, leaning forward and kissing her cheek, grinning as she made a whining sound and tried to swat at him with the hand and arm draped over her eyes. Catching sight of the cold compress on her forehead, Dean plucked it off and tossed it aside before dropping a kiss to the middle of her brow. “Come on babe, I have something for you.”

“De, I swear to god…” Sara huffed in annoyance, peeling the arm from over her eyes and shooting him a sleepy glare.

“Well look at that, you’re not calling me ‘jackass’ anymore!” Dean cheered and immediately shut up seeing how the sleepiness was suddenly gone and the glare was on the verge of intensifying. Instantly his hands shot up and he gave her a very sheepishly apologetic look that begged to not be ripped to pieces. “Sorry.” He murmured, rubbing the back of his neck and turning slightly in his crouch to point back at the table behind him. “Could you get up for a bit? Just a few minutes, and that’s it.” He hurriedly assured, not wanting that furrow in her brow to suddenly deepen.

Blowing out a breath, the hard look on Sara’s face vanished as she blinked, a tired more complying expression coming to life when she looked at her brother again. “Fine.” She puffed out, watching with hidden amusement as Dean practically beamed and shot up to his feet and offered her his hands, wiggling fingers as he waited. Her lips betrayed her, pulling upwards in the corners at his adorable little gesture, and as she put both of her hands in his, Sara couldn’t help but burst into a small bout of giggles as Dean all but looked like an excited puppy yanking her to her feet.

Grinning as he pulled her into his arms, Dean pressed a few purposely sloppy kisses to her cheek and earned a hand in his face trying to shove him away amidst laughing protests. The shift in mood had his heart singing and while he ducked and dodged the hand, he managed to turn them about and then spin his sister out of his arms, holding her by the shoulders with her attention towards the table. Feeling Sara go still in his arms and hearing the short sharp intake of breath, Dean knew he had managed to surprise her, and stepped closer to wrap his arms around her shoulders. Resting his chin atop the crown of her head, chest pressed to back, Dean gave her a small squeeze.

“I’m sorry I was a dick.” Dean muttered quietly, wincing at the same time his stomach twisting at the thought that while they seemed to be back on peaceful terms that maybe he was still in the doghouse.

The second that Dean had spun her around, Sara was ready to start snarking off at his manhandling of her when all words and thoughts died the second she saw the small arrangement of gifts on the table. Her stomach bottomed out and every single spark or shred of anger from earlier in the day dissipated from her entire being. A small _“Oh”_ escaped her as every emotion suddenly mixed and mashed like super collider thrown on full throttle and left with a broken control gauge. Looking over the gifts, taking in the specific details of them down to the fact that somehow Dean managed to pleasantly surprise her in remembering one of her favorite flowers, Sara sighed softly and relaxed back against his chest and set a hand on his arms.

“Yeah, you were being a massive dick.” She pushed out. “But, I was also being a raging hormonal bitch who wasn’t going to hear you out.” Tilting her chin upwards and tipping her head back, Sara looked at Dean with her own apologetic look on her face. “I’m sorry too.”

Practically beaming, Dean tilted his head and craned his neck, pressing a few small kisses to her cheek. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Twin.”   

* * *

ɪғ ʏᴏᴜ ᴇɴᴊᴏʏ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ɪ ᴡʀɪᴛᴇ, ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴛᴏ sᴇᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ʀᴇᴀᴅ ᴍᴜᴄʜ ᴍᴏʀᴇ, ᴀɴᴅ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴛᴏ sʜᴏᴡ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴀᴘᴘʀᴇᴄɪᴀᴛᴇ, ʏᴏᴜ ᴄᴀɴ ʙᴜʏ ᴍᴇ ᴀ [ᴋᴏ-ғɪ ☕](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fko-fi.com%2Ftruxblooded&t=OWU1OTQ5MDc4NjUwOGE1YjZjZWVjMzYyNzUzOGI4N2IzNGFmMDU2YixkMFpXZU5Heg%3D%3D&b=t%3AEEGhv8i2vGSXl8vBRRI9HA&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftruxblooded.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182041726915%2Fvalentines-day-9-1-1&m=1)


End file.
